My Kryptonite
by xXSeas of EmeraldXx
Summary: She was my kryptonite, my weakness. She knew my hopes, my fears, everything. Funny, how someone that's saved your life countless times, can take it away just as quick. But Gaea had taken her now. Gone. Just like that. She faced a fate worse than death. An eternity of torment. Annabeth Chase: My Kryptonite.
1. Chapter 1

**Time Set: Between MoA and HoH, somewhere in the Giant War. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. All rights go to respectful owners.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

She was my kryptonite.

My weakness…

Her eyes. They glinted maliciously as she stood over me. I felt the hard rocks dig into my back as I lay in the dirt, panting.

"Annabeth. Please…" I pleaded, hoping that my voice would reach her. Hoping that somehow, my voice would cut through the dark fog that clouded her mind. She didn't respond. Annabeth gripped her dagger so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She dropped to her knees and straddled me. She leant forward so that her face was centimeters away from mine. I could hear her heart thumping, and my breath hitched.

Her eyes weren't grey. They were golden. The stormy eyes that were so full of life and happiness, were now dull and emotionless.

"Please. Don't do this Annabeth...I love you," I whispered. I felt tears slowly tracing a path on my grimy face. For a moment, I saw something in her eyes. Fear. Hopelessness. I thought I'd reached her. Then Annabeth's eyes clouded again, and my hope had gone out like a flame.

Gaea had taken her. She may as well be dead. Nothing could be done now. Annabeth was gone. _My _Annabeth. The same person I had known for years. The girl that I would give up my life for...Gone. Just like that.

I felt the cool metal of Annabeth's knife touch my bare skin. The small of my back. The only vulnerable spot on my body after taking a dip in the River Styx. I already knew what Annabeth-or rather, Gaea- was about to do. I closed my eyes. It was hopeless. I was trying to achieve something that couldn't be done.

"Annabeth…" I said again, a little louder this time. But unexpectedly, her eyes simply glowed brighter, and she looked at me with more malice. She leant forward farther, so her forehead leaned against mine. Like a lightning flash, her golden eyes were overcome with a look of apology and regret. But like the last time, they were soon overcome in an instant; replaced by the deadpan orbs of gold yet again.

Her lips barely brushed mine. Her knife was still pressed to my back. She closed her eyes and breathed softly. I saw a single tear run down her cheek, and it dropped on my torn shirt, creating a little tear-stain.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. Forgive me…," Annabeth whispered. I gently pressed my lips against her cold ones. One last time. One last kiss that would last for eternity.

And then I felt the pain. I wasn't sure whether it was from the knife plunging into my flesh, or if it was the cascade of emotions that drowned me.

I heard one last thing before my world plunged into darkness: "I love you…"

She was my kryptonite.

My weakness…

Funny, how someone that had saved your life countless times, could take it away just as fast.

She was the one person that could make me do anything. It was like I was under her spell.

Annabeth Chase, my kryptonite.

**Why must all my stories end in someone dying?! Seriously though, for those who didn't quite understand, basically it's at the time of the Giant War, and Gaea possess Annabeth; similar to the way Kronos possessed Luke. And obviously, Gaea chose Annabeth because she's the only one that knows of Percy's weak spot. There were times where Annabeth broke through, but Gaea was too strong. **

******Hope you liked this short story! Feedback and suggestions are very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the last chapter for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. All rights go to their respectful owners. **

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

I knelt in front of Percy Jackson, a blood-stained dagger in my hand. What had I done? I didn't have control over my body. I remembered everything. I remembered Gaea's spirit taking over me, and I was helpless to intervene. I wanted to stop myself, but I couldn't.

Gaea released me after she was done with me. But not before she left a mark of my betrayal. A small, trident-shaped tattoo burned into the skin of my right wrist. The same hand that I used to kill Percy...Every time I saw the tattoo, the bad memories swept in.

I was a traitor. A monster. Gaea had destroyed my life. Everyone knew that I was the cause of Percy's demise. They never spoke to me again. But I knew what they were thinking: _She killed her own boyfriend. She betrayed us all. _They were all scared of me. Chiron tried to comfort me, but he was scared too; I could tell.

I traced the trident tattoo on my wrist. It almost caused physical pain touching it. Underneath the trident, were small letters in bold: _Hero's Bane._ The tattoo would be with me for the rest of my life, haunting me. I didn't know what was more traumatic: murdering Percy, or the fact that I would be isolated from everyone for the rest of my life.

It's not like I could run away from camp. I would get killed as soon as I stepped out the protective borders of camp. I spent my days training vigorously, trying to fight away the pain. I trained non-stop, long after everyone else stopped. I trained until my limbs felt like lead, and my eyes were bloodshot. Even then, I never stopped. I kept slashing and hacking at the training dummy. Every strike against the dummy, I felt a little less pain. Just a little.

* * *

I had lost track of time. My body was numb. I felt a pair of hands grip my shoulders from behind. I paused for a moment, and let the point of my dagger drop. I turned, and my older sibling, Malcolm, looked at me sternly.

"Annabeth. You've been out here for hours. You've got to go to bed," he said softly, gently taking the dagger out of my hands. Only then did I really realize how exhausted I was.

"I killed...P-Percy…" I stuttered, feeling tears streak down my face. Malcolm pulled me into a hug, and I buried my face into his neck.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. It wasn't your fault. Shh...It's okay," he crooned. I weakly sank to my knees, still keeping hold of Malcolm.

I wasn't sure how long we sat there. I let out all the tears that I had held in since Percy's death.

Finally I looked up, and smiled thinly. "Thanks, Malcolm. I-I think I'm ready," I whispered.

Malcolm smiled back. "That's what brother are for. Now, let's get you to bed." He helped me stand up, and gently led me to the Athena cabin.

I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes. "Goodnight, Annabeth," I heard Malcolm say.

Maybe I could get through this. Maybe I wouldn't be alone.

I took a deep breath. For once, since Percy's death, I felt whole again. I knew I couldn't live in the past too much. But there would always be a special place in my heart for Percy. Always.

"I love you, Percy," I whispered, and then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I guess this is somewhat of a happy ending :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Feedback much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
